garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Bullet
Magic Bullet is the twenty-first episode of Garo. Synopsis Both Kaoru and Kouga are enjoying their time together and reflect on the choices they have made. While out shopping, Gonza receives an Orders Document from a man who wants to meet Kouga. The Makai Knight soon learns that his duties indirectly hurt people, as the man is the grieving father of the girl possessed by Moloch. He wants to kill Kouga out of revenge, trapping him in an office building full of street thugs possessed by Horrors, all wielding guns. Kouga has until dawn to defeat him...can he make it out alive? Plot Summary A museum security guard spots someone suspicious wandering the halls of the building on the cameras and goes to investigate. The figure uses a glowing bullet on an antique gun to remove it from its case. The guard finds out it is his superior, Yuuki Kamisugawa in the Weapons of War exhibit and asks him what he is doing there, as it is his day off from guard duty. Yuuki apologizes and says he needs a volunteer, then shoots him with the gun. Kouga and Kaoru are walking in a forest, Kouga showing her a beautiful landscape that is similar to the one from the painting he purchased off of her. Both of them talk about their experiences and how they have no regrets for meeting each other. Kouga puts his arm around Kaoru and the two enjoy the scenery. Kaoru narrates to the audience that this was merely the calm before the storm and a great evil was about to appear. Gonza is walking in a shopping mall carrying groceries and looking at a new photo portrait of him, Kaoru and Kouga. He accidentally bumps into a man and drops what he was carrying. Gonza immediately apologizes for not paying attention to where his was going. The man is Yuuki, who asks him if the photo is a picture of his family, Gonza replies that they are not but the are closer than family. Yuuki says he is jealous that he has something like that, apologizes again and walks off. When Gonza dusts off the Photo, an unexpected thing appears in his shopping bag, a red Orders Document. Gonza returns home and Kouga reads the document: Come to the Winter Gate line Q at 4:44 am. If you refuse, innocent people will be killed by Magic Bullets. Zaruba suspects that this is the work of the Eastern Watchdogs and Gonza knows that this is obviously a trap. Yuuki finds some young street drug dealers and antagonizes them by calling them trash and that even if they lived, they would contribute nothing to society. The drug dealers attempt to fight him but he uses his gun, saying they will be hosts to the Horrors. Yuuki then returns to his office, loading strange bullets into the antique gun. Both Gonza and Kaoru protest Kouga leaving as it is a trap, as the Watchdogs are not the ones who sent him the letter. Kouga says that trap or not, hunting Horrors is his duty and he will return. Kouga arrives at the Winter Gate office building, telling his messenger to come out and face him. Yukki greets him and says that if he can cut him down before dawn, Kouga wins and that it will be a duel of the gun versus the sword. Zaruba warns Kouga that the building is crawling with Horrors. Two human Horrors dive down from the balcony and start shooting at Kouga, then more appear to ambush him, firing a barrage of bullets from their guns and then surround him with their guns pointed at Kouga's head. Kouga uses his duster coat to throw some of the gunmen off balance as he deflects the bullets with his sword and runs down the corridor, trying to avoid the gunfire. Yuuki mocks him for using a sword, as it is a primitive weapon compared to the efficient killing method of a gun, noting that weapons have evolved over the centuries to perfect the art of war. Kouga retreats into a conference room to find cover, deflecting the bullets with his sword to kill Horrors with their own gunfire. A group of Horrors has Kouga pinned down in the conference room, firing barrages of bullets as Kouga ducks under the table and occasionally block the bullets with his sword to avoid getting hit. Kouga asks Yuuki why he is toying with him. Yuuki says he is simply doing the opposite of what a Makai Knight does, protecting Horrors from Makai Knights by hunting them. Zaruba says to Kouga they will not get anywhere if they stay pinned down. Kouga charges out of the room and fights the Horrors. Yuuki philosophizes that at heart, all humans are killers, they love to kill. To that end, civilization developed new and better ways to destroy their enemies. From the moment humans made the first tool, the Horrors have existed, thus Humans are Horrors and Makai Knights are the worst of them all. As Kouga gets knocked down and grabbed, Yukki's voice comes from a Horror called Bonafaltz, who uses his gun arm to blast Kouga at point blank range. Kouga is saved from being killed by Zaruba, who catches the bullet in his teeth. Kouga gets up and equips his armor just before Bonafaltz and the gunmen can hit him with their bullets. The Garo Armor bounces the bullets off of Kouga as he makes short work of the gunmen. Bonafaltz lectures that Kouga puts up a front as a protector just so he can kill, that the Makai Knights are just hiding their hypocrisy. Garo denies this as just his theory and that he does not have anything to hide, slashing and killing Bonafaltz. As he dies, Bonafaltz is revealed to be the security guard subordinate of Yuuki, who was projecting his voice through him. Kouga gets shot in the ankle and falls on the floor, a black curtain pulls back and Kouga sees Yuuki holding the gun in his hand. Kouga struggles to his feet as Yuuki approaches him. Kouga draws his sword, but Zaruba stops him, saying Yuuki is a human. Kouga pulls out his Madou Lighter, which confirms this. Kouga demands an explanation, and Yuuki shows him a Magic Bullet, which contain the souls of Horrors within them. He explains that it allows Horrors to possess any human he kills, but it does not affect Makai Knights. Yuuki then fires his gun several times to try and kill Kouga, but the knight dodges his aim. Kouga asks again why he is doing this and Yuuki shows him Miri's engagement ring on his neck, the woman who became the host to the Horror, Moloch. Yuuki said he had to meet him to get revenge on his daughter's killer. Kouga says that people possessed by Horrors must be cut down, that is the law. Yukki angrily says who had the right to make such a law and shoots Kouga in the ankle. Yuuki then rants about how those whose loved ones get killed because of the law, all the pain, sadness and loneliness of those left behind. He wonders if Kouga can even hear their lament or even thinks about these victims. Yuuki fires another bullet, disarming and knocking Kouga's sword away. Kouga says Yuuki understands nothing. Yuuki then offers to fight on even terms as a human with a stand off, handing Kouga a gun. Yuuki says to Kouga that he can take the gun and then admit he is a murderer. Kouga gets up, takes the gun and tosses it across the room and tries to walk away. Yuuki gets angry and fires his gun again, trying to stop him from leaving. Kouga disarms him and has his sword at Yuuki's throat, but gets up, takes his gun and walks away again. Yuuki asks why he does not kill him, Kouga replies that it is because he is a human. Yuuki pulls out a Horror Dagger from his coat pocket, Kouga recognizes it and Yuuki says that the Watchdogs (and a cloaked Barago), gave him information on Kouga and the fact that he murdered his daughter, and Kodama gave him the dagger and the Magic Bullets. Yuuki laments that he can hear his daughters tormented screams from the dagger and stabs himself with it, infecting himself with Moloch's soul and transforming into the Horror. He then says that Kouga can fight him now that he has become the very thing he cuts down, but then he writhes in pain, as his soul is being devoured by Moloch. Yuuki says he had no idea his daughter was in so much pain from being possessed by Moloch and realizes that Kouga's act was not murder, but a merciful death. He begs Kouga to kill him before Moloch fully possesses him. Kouga regretfully does so, donning his armor and killing him in one strike. Yuuki says not to worry and that it is for the best this happened, as now he can be at peace with his daughter. His body dissolving away with the rise of the morning sun. Zaruba says his soul is with his daughter now, and that it is ironic that by Yuuki becoming a Horror himself, he learned the pain and suffering of those possessed by them. Rei is somewhere and gets a bad feeling, telling Silva that he must meet with Kouga soon. Meanwhile back at the mansion, Kaoru is hanging the new portrait in her room, when an ominous marking appears on her neck, causing her to scream in terror. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' Home Video Release * Garo Season 1 Vol. 2 featured episodes 14-25 on two discs, with English subtitles by Kraken Releasing. References